It is common for light fixtures to include one or more light sources maintained at a fixed position. That is, commonly, a light source within a light fixture is maintained and held at a single position and is unable to be adjusted to a different position, for a variation in the distribution of light from the source. Thus, light distributed from a light fixture with a fixed lighting source will always provide the same light distribution over an area where the light fixture is installed. For example, if the light fixture is installed in a ceiling, the light generated by the light source within the light fixture will always distribute light in the same manner across a room where the light fixture is installed. In many applications, it would be desirable to change the direction or distribution of the light emitted by the light source to provide a provide a broader range of light distributions in a single light fixture. For example, it may be desirable to distribute light from a light source across a larger area when it is relied upon by several people, and focus the light from the light sources on a single area when it is relied upon by a single person. Additionally, it may be desirable to distribute light in various angles depending upon the time of day. Also, because the dimensions of rooms generally differ in many homes, offices, and retail areas, a light fixture that provides the ability to modify the distribution of light from the fixture would advantageously offer flexibility for the installation of the light fixture in rooms of various dimensions or having various or changes uses.
For some light fixtures, if a light source of the fixture cannot be moved, the light source may be repositioned by repositioning the light fixture itself. Some light fixtures, such as lamps, may be moved to different locations depending upon a desired distribution of light. However, certain light fixtures, such as wall- and ceiling-mounted light fixtures, cannot be easily moved or repositioned to change a distribution of light provided by the fixtures.